-oOo- The Amusing Wake Up! -oOo-
by RebelGirl6000
Summary: Bella is secretly in love with her best friend Alice Brandon. She can't stop thinking about her and being roommates doesn't exactly help her situation. What's Alice's feelings in this? And will our shy Bella reveal her love for Alice once and for all? Stay and read and you'll find out! *Note: All Humans! Warning:Mature activities!


.

.

.

TWILIGHT

**-oOo-**

**The Amusing Wake Up!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Mmm..." I groan before turning around in my bed. The light from the window shines over my face and wakes me up from yet another torturous dream of my beautiful roommate Alice Brandon. The dream is always about the same thing, I confess my love, Alice jumps at me and we both would fall to the ground and make out . Then we would start touching each others bodies. But when we are beginning to finally take of our clothes to go all they I wake up with a start! I look over at Alice side of the room, she's not there. Weird, where could she be? Suddenly the bathroom door opens and out comes Alice's in just a towel, tight around her body. My eyes pops out of my skull. Is she trying to kill me or something?! Or make me lose my control and take her right here right now. She looks my way and gives me a bright smile. Then it hits me. It's finally weekend! Alice and I can have more time together now! My mind was running away with me again, it happens _all_ the time. But my thoughts were interrupted when someone all of a sudden pulls of my blanket from my half naked body and jumps up in my bed before landing over me with a crashing hug.

"Good morning my dear sweet Bella!" Alice says with a playful voice, her smile reaches up to her ears and her hair stands at every direction. I can only manage a groan from the sudden over weight.

"Don't groan on me Bella. I'm not _that_ heavy." She pouts with her beautiful lips and her eyes are looking into my own. I feel myself getting lost in hers until she broke eye contact with me and scans my body with a fast glance.

"I don't think I agree with you, my little pixie monster and thinking I'm heavy." Alice doesn't seem to take it to heart but her smile changes to a freaky grin. Oh no, not that grin.

"Time for your punishment for calling me monster, honey dear." Alice starts to tickle my sides and stomach, then she puts her hand under my top, I gasp from the sudden skin to skin contact.

"Oh, Beeeella..." Alice says with a melodic voice. I look up and manage to see right in time before she dives down to my stomach.

"No! Not that Ali, please!" But it was to late, Alice was already on my stomach with her mouth and started blowing out hard at my skin. "Hahaha, Alice! You're killing me! Let me breath!" I squirm back and forth trying to get away from her torture. After a good while she finally stops and lifts her head to look at me. Her eyes met by my own. I then look down at her lips. Those lips that have been all over my stomach. Her lips were full and deep red after all the blowing, her eyes are sparkling and I get the feeling that she want to tell me something. I move my sight over her body and freezes up. Her towel is barely around her body, it's getting looser and it won't take long before it falls of. I look back into Alice's eyes. I can see happiness and... fondness and something more... but what?

"_Bella..."_ I hear Alice say. I was about to answer her when I felt her getting of my body. She was now sitting over my body instead of laying flat over me. My eyes follow her movements, her hands are getting closer to her towel, to my surprise she's actually taking it of!

"A-Alice..? W-what are y-you doing?" My voice is shaking, god so embarrassing! I feel how my heart rate is getting faster and faster, if Alice is trying to play me I will _so _make her regret it. With a racing heart I feel how Alice shifts her seat on my bare stomach, she has now gotten out of her towel and thrown it to her side of the room, landing on her bed. She sits back down, now naked on my own naked stomach. Why did she have to attack my stomach earlier?! Now I'm going to feel h-her bare p-pussy against m-me. Oh, god! This is killing me!

"Alice! Why are you doing this? Please say something!" I start to panic. Have she realized that I like her more then a friend? That I want her as my lover? Is that why she's doing this? To see how I will react by seeing her naked body and what affect she has on me?

She brings her hands to my stomach stroking with small circles. The movements gives me a weird tingling sensation deep within my pelvis. I try not to give out on my feelings, even thought she might already know. I don't want to show my reactions to her.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I feel my self waking up from a wonderful sleep-full night. The sun hasn't risen yet, but I feel that I need to get up for a shower so I give in.  
>While in the shower. The hot water flows down my body like a river in a forrest. I feel how my body relaxes with the contact of the hot water. My muscles sings of happiness. After a couple of minutes later I feel it's about time to get out, so I turn the shower of and then grabs my dark-green towel and wraps it around my wet body. I also take a small grey towel to dry my hair, I rub it back and forth until I feel that my hair isn't as wet that it would drop anymore. Finally done in the bathroom I head back to my and Bella's bedroom. When I woke up and saw Bella sleep so peace-full I felt my heart ache for her. Her brown hair was spread beautifully over her pillow, her blanket had ridden up a little so I could see that Bella only wore white panties and a light-brown tank top. Alice kept thinking about how beautiful Bella looked while sleeping when she opened the door to the bedroom. She scanned the room and saw Bella looking at her with big round eyes, she could see a glimpse of lust in them. <em>Hmm, Bella... I see you like to see me in only a towel. Well maybe I will give you more if you keep giving me that attention.<em>

"Good morning my dear sweet Bella!" I see her watch me with a suspicious gaze. Well that only makes me want to jump her, in second thought, why not? I walk with fast steps over to her bed. My hands grabs on to her blanket and pulls it of with a quick tug before I throw myself at her body. I hear her groan of the sudden weight over her. I pout.

"Don't groan on me Bella. I'm not _that_ heavy." I stare into her eyes, I feel her stare back into mine and none of us seems to want to break the gaze. But after a while I have to break it. I look down at her neck, chest and stomach, my eyes staying at her stomach. I feel my lips growing to a big grin.

"I don't think I agree with you, my little pixie monster." I hear Bella say. I look back up at Bella's face. She sees my smile and her face changes to terrified. Aha! She knows what I'm about to do.

"Time for your punishment for calling me monster and thinking that I'm heavy, honey dear." Before she can protest I bring my hand to her stomach and starts to tickle her with all I have. I feel Bella squirm underneath me and I hear her laugh and groan with frustration. This is fun. Her tank top is starting to slide up and I take my left hand under it. I hear I sudden gasp escaping Bella's lips. Ooh, how much I like that sound. I look playfully down at Bella's face.

"Oh, Beeeella..." Bella meets my eyes and can tell what I'm about to do. Something even worse than before.

"No! Not that Ali, please!"

I dive down to her stomach, when I my lips are skin-to-skin contact with her beautiful stomach I start the blowing.

"Hahaha, Alice! You're killing me! Let me breath!" She squirm back and forth trying to get away from the torture I'm giving her. After a good while I feel myself stoping. I lift my head and look up at Bella. Her eyes meet mine. I see her bring her eyes to my lips. Her lust seems to increase a little for some reason. Then her eyes drops to my body and I feel my heart race in my chest. Bella's body freezes up when she get's a glance at my almost naked body. I look down on my body and sees that my towel is almost completely of. I glance up at Bella, and Bella lifts her eyes at the same time. I feel her reading of my emotions for her. It looks like she understand almost every feeling in my eyes but doesn't seem to understand the last one. It's pretty clear that it's lust, don't you think?

"_Bella..."_ I hear my self say with want. I slopes up from Bella's body to remove my towel. I want to show her my body, with her intense gaze I can not resist seducing her.

"A-Alice..? W-what are y-you doing?" Bella's voice was shaking. She's nervous, and feeling a little awkward laying there, not able to get of because Alice is over her. Alice sits back down, now naked. Her pussy are skin-to-skin contact with Bella's stomach. Alice can hear Bella's breath become deeper and more strained.

"Alice! Why are you doing this? Please say something!" Bella seems worried. Maybe she's not ready to tell her feelings for me? Yeah, I know her feelings. It's hard not to when hear her moan my name in her sleep almost every night. And the effect of hearing her turned on makes me want to fuck her brain out. But of course I couldn't do that while she's asleep, so I most of the time starts masturbating while listening to her moaning voice until I would finally have an orgasm. Now back to the present. I bring my hands back to her stomach, but this time I start with smooth stroking circles making Bella fight with her inner self if she should show her true self to me.

I feel my myself grow wet between my legs. Bella is probably feeling it. With that thought in mind I start to rub myself against her stomach.

"Mm... Bella." I moan. Suddenly I feel Bella's warm hands over my breasts. My nipples harden almost immediately. I moan loud of approval, to show her that I like her hands on me. I lay myself down over her again, making my breasts landing over Bella's face.

"Please, Bella. Suck my nipples. I need you." I feel her breath tickle my nipples before taking in my right nipple. First she takes her tongue to touch it carefully then she starts running her tongue around my nipple and then sucking with her lips tight around it. It feels so good! I'm getting hotter and hotter if she keeps doing this. And to my surprise I feel her teeth bite me all of a sudden. I gasp.

"AAh! Bella that felt really good!" She keeps to bite, nip and suck my right nipple until she moves over to the left one.

"Alice, you're so beautiful. I want to eat you and kiss you forever." Hearing that I feel how my whole soul shines up like the sun, both 'cause of my happiness and sudden warmth that spreads like a wild fire within me.

"Really? You mean you love me?" I ask, to give her a chance to confess, but for some reason I'm nervous to hear it. She looks down for a moment.

"Yes, Alice. I love you. And I have for a while now actually...But I didn't have any courage to tell you. Are you mad?"

"What? Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm overjoyed with the fact that you love me!" I wish she could feel how happy I am. But maybe I can make it up to her?

"Alice... W-what are your feeling for m-me?" Ops! I forgot to tell her! I wrap my arms around her form and whisper in her ear.

"I love you with all my heart my sweet Bella. I love how you make my heart race with just one single glance from you. How you moan in your sleep after me, and how kind and trustworthy you are."

"Y-y-you h-have heard me in m-my sleep? Why d-didn't y-you tell me?! Gosh, this is so embarrassing!" Grab her chin and make her look at me.

"Bella, listen to me carefully. It's thanks to your moaning at night that I realized that you had more feelings for me, but I wanted to hear you say it. And I fell in love with you even more when I heard my name leave your lips in that kind of voice, it made my heart raze like crazy and I almost comes right then and there. Do you hear me, Bella? You make me go crazy of lust and love for you. And if you feel the same then there is nothing to be ashamed of." After my speech I see that Bella's eyes starts to tear up.

"Bella honey, why are you getting teared up for? Did I upset you?" I ask worried. I hope i didn't make her sad or something like it. THe last thing I want is to break her.

"N-no, Alice. T-these are h-happy tears." Oh, now I get it. It was to much emotions for Bella to keep inside, and after all this time of worrying she finally let herself go. Now that she knows that she's loved by the girl of her dreams, literally. The next thing I do is giving Bella a deep loving kiss on her lips. Oh and so sweet it was.

"Now, do you want to keep going?" To make myself clear take her right hand on my left breast and her left hand and my pelvis. I hear Bella groan of sexual frustration. I giggle.

"I take that as a yes." I snicker before diving in for my prey.


End file.
